Blue moon, Black moon
by Lavi'sgirl17
Summary: 18 year old Sayuri Anko was a normal circus performer. Yet that all changed one stormy night when she discovered her Innocence.  LavixOCxAllen
1. Chapter 1: welcome to the black order

**A/N: i do not own dgray man katsura hoshino does. **

Chapter 1: welcome to the black order

"are we getting out of this storm?" I asked confused wanting to know the answer.

"yeah somehow" a voice said. Then I was accompanied by a pair of arms, I looked to see who it was. The person that was behind me had blonde hair, dark blue eyes, wears a blue tank top with a biker coat and baggy shorts.

"oh ken it's you" I said with a surprised expression, he laughed at my expression and smiled. _Oh how I loved his smile it makes me happy to see him smile._

"dont worry about the storm we'll be safe so lets off to bed we have to perform tomorrow" he said ruffling my hair, giving me a kiss on the check.

I walked over to my room and lied down on my bed about to close my eyes when suddenly I heard a sound of a gun shot and a scream, I walked out to see what happened I see these ugly creatures that had guns...cannons what ever it is attached to them, I look around for ken to see if he was safe. When found ken I ran over to him calling his name and when he heard me call his name he turned to face me and the expression he had was so painful and sad, I look over to the body that was by him only to see a familiar auburn hair girl. My eyes grew white in shock as I recognized the body, I ran towards where ken was and see who had been shot it was my closest friend crystal who I knew since I was ten. And now her body is being covered in stars.

"c-crystal? Crystal speak to me what happened? Hang in there!" I yelled as tears are about to go down my face.

"the demons they attacked-" she said but suddenly turned to dust, my eyes went white, my face grew pale when I saw her turn into dust.

"crystal!...CRYSTAL!" I cried as it started to rain, ken's hand touched my shoulder I looked at him, he still had a sad expression, I got up and jumped into his arms as I clenched onto his shirt, hugging him tightly crying into his chest as he held me tightly.

I look up for a split second only to see a gun pointing at us, I quickly grabbed ken and jumped up dodging the bullet as I put him back in the tent.

"phew that was close, stay here im going outside" I said patting his shoulder.

"dont tell me your going to fight those monsters you cant you'll get killed!" he said worried holding onto my hand.

"dont worry i'll be fine I can handle this somehow" I said moving his hand and left with a grin.

I see three demons pointing their gun cannon thing at me, I run far away from the tent so no one gets hurt, they follow me, soon as I stopped bullets come towards me, I jumped and twirled around in the air as I was about to land a scythe appeared in my hands then suddenly I just had slashed the demon in front of me. Then another bullet came towards me but this time I deflected It with the blade of my scythe then ran towards the remaining demons slashing them till there was no more left. I go back to the tent seeing ken come out to see if the demons were gone. His expression was that of surprise when he see's there's no more demons and me on the ground holding a scythe.

"where you get that?" he asked.

"i'm not sure...one minute I was spinning in the air next this appeared in my hands and started slashing away at the demons" I explained confused as ever. Then a tall man comes out and said.

"innocence, you got one it should be helpful for the black order"

_innocence? Black order? Whats he talking about is he crazy? Then again what just happened was all crazy...demons attacking us and this scythe whats next?_

"innocence?" I asked.

"you'll find out what it is when my good friend komui lee explains it to you tomorrow, since we're heading in that direction get your stuff ready tomorrow because you'll be living at the black order from now on" the man said. Suddenly ken wrapped the tear drop pendant I got for him around my scythe that also had a black crescent moon tied to it.

"there that we can be together still" he said giving me a kiss. I felt my body temperature suddenly rising up.

"yeah" I said hoping tomorrow will be a better day.

~the next day~

as I get dropped off I see a huge cliff that had a building which I assume is the black order. _They expect me to climb that? Well this is going to be fun!_ I started to climb the huge cliff, finally making it to the top.

"hello? My name's sayuri anko I was told to come here by my father" I said looking around.

"whats going on here" a voice said as he sipped some of his coffee.

"supervisor some girl name sayuri said she was told to come here" another voice said.

"hmm...have the gatekeeper check her" the Chinese sounding voice said.

"alright...gatekeeper check her would you?" the other voice called out.

"scanning now!" the gatekeeper said as the beam of light flashed on me.

"AHHHHH! she has akuma blood also no showing no emotion she's with the earl!" the gatekeeper yelled out signaling a siren. A vein popped out.

"WHAT?" I hissed when suddenly a figure with dark blue eyes and black hair flew pass ed me, now pointing a blade at me moving his sword slowly then about to slash at me but before the blade could reached me I pulled out my scythe and blocked it.

"im no demon! You people should have gotten a letter from my dad also he's a good friend of …..whats his name...oh yeah he's good friends with someone called komui" I said calmly.

~Inside the order~

"supervisor!" a voice hissed.

"find the envelope" the Chinese voice called out. As they searched through the piles of paper on the floor and desk suddenly yells out.

~back at outside~

"i've found it"

"pass it here" the Chinese voice said reading the letter. "it's ok she's one of us now" as the samurai looking boy sheathing his sword back.

"i' told you Im no akuma!" I said in a cocky voice. The boy shot a death glare my way then suddenly gets hit on the head by a clipboard.

"kanda thats enough she's our friend now" a chinese girl with pigtails said as kanda walked away.

"hi there my name's lenalee it's nice to meet you" lenalee smiled offering a hand.

"nice to meet you too" I smiled shaking her hand as we walked into the order.

"welcome to the black order im the supervisor here you can call me komui" komui said as he sipped his coffee.

"thanks" I nodded.

"lets introduce you to the others" komui said as we walked into the cafeteria and cleared his throat, everyone looks at komui. "everyone this is sayuri our newest member here treat her with respect" he said gesturing his hand to me.

Lavi's pov:

as I finished talking to allen I turn to see the newest member then something struck me _oh man she's really cute! Her name was yuri? Strike! She's totally my type! _I walked over to her.

Normal pov:

I saw a red haired boy walked over to me and putting his arm around my shoulder _what is he doing? Is he trying to pull something here? If so he's an idiot_.

"hi there my name's lavi bookman it's nice to meet you if you need anything around here just ask me or my good friend allen" lavi said pulling allen towards them us and away from the buffet line. A white hair boy smacked lavi yelling.

"Oi you just made me loose my spot in the line!" turning towards me "oh hi there you must new here i'm allen" he said smiling. _Geez is allen bi polar? _

"by the way whats your innocence?" lavi asked. I grabbed my scythe and showed it to him.

"hmm...thats pretty cool" he said grinning. "mine is this hammer you see here it's really awesome when it activates you should see us in action sometime" _wow...i'm surrounded by idiots..what a day this is going to turn out to be._

"speaking of innocence we should go to hevlaska to see what your snycro rate is" komui said.

"syncro rate?" I asked confused.

"it's how well your connected with your innocence, now if you will follow me" komui said as I followed him into this dark room. I looked up to see this white glowing being in front of me.

"go ahead step forward" komui told me as I walked forward the glowing being I felt tenticals touch me, I felt a sudden chill go down my back it was as if it was going right thru me.

"wow you seem really calm" komui said surprised.

"why? Was I supposed to be scared or something?" I said raising one eyebrow.

"no it's just that most people would freak if they saw hevlaska" komui stated.

"oh im not scared actually to me this feels relaxing it's releasing all the tension in my body" I said in a calm voice.

"really? Well thats new" komui said very surprised.

"thank you" hevlaska said.

"well whats her syncro rate?" komui asked.

"it's 80 percent I have great expectations for you" hevlaska said putting me down.

"80 percent wow thats really good!" komui said surprised as we walk back to his office I saw allen and lavi waiting for me.

"so how was it? Whats your syncro rate? Anything special? How did you feel with hevlaska? Do think komui's an idiot? You wanna go out with me?" lavi asked throwing a bunch of questions at me.

"ok first slow down I almost didn't catch anything you just said and it was alright, my syncro rate is 80 percent, nothing special happened it was rather relaxing, actually yes I think he's an idiot but just slightly and what was that last question?" I replied.

Allen and lavi spoke at the same time.

"you weren't afraid of hevlaska at all?"

"do you want to go out with me?" they said simultaneously.

"first ill answer the real question" I said ignoring a large arrow that said "dissed" stabbing lavi's heart. "no I wasn't I was very calm" allen's mouth dropped.

"wow lucky...hevlaska scared me because stupid komui didn't tell me before hand" e said.

"now for idiots question...no" I said ignoring a second arrow that said "rejected" stabbing his heart. He began to invade my personal space.

"aww why not? Dont you like you me? Aren't I cool? Im not pretty enough for you? Am I too tall? Do I need steal allen's mitarashi dango for you to like me?" he asked throwing more questions at me. I replied.

"no, no, no,..." I paused for the last answer. "no but you can steal them for me because i'm hungry" allen turned.

"hey!" allen yelled.

Multiple arrows stabbed through the red heads body, head and ego. Allen felt the tension in the air and decided to break it.

"i have an idea lets go outside and test your anti-akuma weapon" allen smiled a rather large grin spread thru my face making lavi a bit worried.

"thats a good idea...and yuri-chan your grin it's scaring me also it's the first grin I seen you have all day" lavi getting rather nervous.

"enough talk lets go already" I said pushing them outside.

"you first lavi" allen said standing back.

"fine. Innoence activate ozuchi kozuchi!" he said throwing this tiny hammer in the air that now became big. Now it was my turn to activate it.

"innocence activate kurotsuki" I said throwing a stick in the air as lavi was about to attack me with his hammer I jumped up, dodge it landing on his hammer, catching my scythe pointing it at him. He was shocked just a tiny bit but continued.

"not bad lets see if you can dodge this level 2:hiban!" he yelled as I felt my feet burning I quickly jumped up now seeing a fire dragon chasing me I took this chance and ran towards lavi who was surprised seeing as I was running towards him. Soon as I see he's off guard I ran faster, kicking him in the face as he touched the ground I pointed my blade at him. Lavi still surprised, I drew my blade back still having this crazy smirk on my face.

"well what do you think not bad yeah?" I asked still grinning.

"not bad I wasn't expecting that but lets see how you do when I do this" lavi replied raising one eye brow then suddenly jumped up in the air. "grow grow grow grow" he repeated as I looked up. My grin got larger. Me and allen spoke at the same time.

"Oi lavi your going to kill her if you do that!"

"HA! Thats more like it!" we said simultaneously. I raised my arm somehow holding his anti-akuma weapon._ Whoa I caught it and holding it this is amazing! Though this is pretty heavy...wait stand corrected...this is freaking heavy that it might squash me if I dont do anything. _Allen's mouth dropped open, lavi's eyes grew white.

"what the?..how ...is... that possible? No way!" lavi surprised.

"sayuri-san in the world can hold that?" allen still shocked.

"i lived in a circus and I had to carry a bunch of heavy things including the elephant so im used to it...though I have to adimit lavi this hammer is really heavy" I explained as I lifted his weapon with the strength I had up in the air and quickly dodged it letting the hammer drop to the ground seeing a opening a swig m scythe around barely touching his back, quickly withdraw it as I simply pushed him down to the ground.

"you cant leave such wide openings when your in battle remember that" I grinned.

"ok ill be sure to remember that...heh your really good" lavi said walking over to allen and patting his shoulder. "your turn allen good luck" he smiled.

"now lets see how well you do againsn't me" allen grinned. "innocence activate!" he yelled as his arm turned into a cannon, shooting at me. I spun my scythe around blocking the bullets, jumping up in the air about to swing my scythe at him when I see hes in the air to, his hand now shifting into a sword clashing with my scythe. My grin got bigger.

"this is getting interesting!" I laughed. Withdrawing my scythe and swinging it back at allen who's sword clashed with my anti-akuma weapon a few times. _ This isn't going to work he's really good he seems to be able to read my movements...alright lets see if he can read my movements now. _I jumped back and more up into the air where the sun's bright light kept me hidden.

"where she go" allen asked looking around. I found vines that are connected to two trees I deiced to land on them very quietly and started walking on them then charged at allen bringing my scythe behind his back, my face in front of his, my fist by his stomach.

"hello!" I said punching his stomach then bringing my foot to his face when I kicked him he landed on the ground but got back up.

"not bad I didn't see that coming it as a good idea to use the sun to hide yourself" he smiled. "lets try this again..cross-" he said but getting interrupted by a female voice and the sound of a stomach growling.

"yuri-chan my brother wants you to meet him at his office" lenalee said smiling.

"okay" I said looking back at who's stomach made that noise and it was allen.

"hey lenalee is it lunch yet?" allen asked.

"yeah go ahead lavi, allen I'll join you guys soon" lenalee giggled as both lavi and allen ran inside.

"yuri-chan do you know where his office is? If not I can take you there" lenalee smiled.

"yeah ...i dont know where it is but take me there please" I said as we walked to komui's office. We stopped at a door and she gestured to and said.

"here's my brother office come join us for lunch when your done" as she walked away. I opened the door and sat down looking at komui and some person I dont know.

"glad to see you came yuri-chan now this is general sokalo he'll be training you and be you'll be on his team" he said gesturing to the general.

"so your sayuri? He said getting closer to me.

"yea... nice to meet you general sokalo" I said giving a smile his way. _ Why am I smiling? This is very strange...oh well he's seems cool. _

"so sayuri-chan tell us a little about yourself" komui said.

"well im 18 ever since I was 10 I got attacked by akumas my parents died and my step father took care of me he was the ring leader of a circus so I did all sorts of things uh im good in battle and I like to fight also-" I said but getting cut off by a chainsaw about to hit me but I dodged it I look up and see the general with this crazy smile on his face _whats with the general? Attacking me out of nowhere and he's has this crazy killing aura._

"you like to fight huh?" he said swinging his chainsaw back at me but I quickly grabbed my scythe and somehow managed to block his attack he brought his chainsaw back but swinging it back at me I quickly dodged it landing on the desk then charging back at him swinging my scythe around bringing it to his back and now facing him with my fist at his stomach and this crazy killing expression.

"hmm not bad" sokala said pulling his chainsaw away that was near my head. I moved my scythe away from him but still cautious I kept it in my hand. I heard someone cleared his throat, I looked over to see komui in a corner and then pulling a map down.

"tomorrow you will be going on a mission with allen and lavi in this area...ill giving you more details on this mission tomorrow" he said pointing his finger at the location._ is_ _that France?_ "thats all for today, you seem hungry go join the others for lunch and tell allen and lavi they'll be going on a mission with you tomorrow" I nodded as I headed towards the cafeteria. I looked around and see allen waving his hand and yelling.

"over here we saved you a spot" I nodded as I headed towards the food counter and was greeted by the cook.

"are you sayuri the newest member?" he asked cheerfully.

"yeah thats me" I replied as my hand was grabbed and started to shake.

"oh my your such a cute girl well its nice to meet you my names jerry im the cook around" he said cheerfully again.

"..." _what is is with this cook why is he...she..what gender is jerry? Never mind...why is jerry so cheerful._

"what would you like it can be anything you want" he smiled.

"anything hmmm... okay I want 70 mitarashi dangos, 1 bowl of soba, 2 bowls of mushroom soup and 1 bowl of tomato soup, a supreme pizza, a slice of pepperoni pizza, a gallon of vanilla ice cream, 3 pounds of fresh cherries, 6 ongiri's 2 chocolate dipped the other 4 plain, large bowl of chili, large plate of curry on rice not too spicy, large plate of bacon and eggs, tall stack of butter milk pancakes, 4 pieces of key lime pie, 1 piece of mince pie,whole apple pie, whole roast chicken and thats all for now" I sad.

"well thats certainly a lot of food for such a pretty girl you sure you can eat all that?" he asked sweat-drop appeared over his head. I replied.

"yup" more sweat-drops appeared over his head.

"well alright then your food will be ready in a few minutes" jerry said going into the kitchen preparing my food as I sat down by the others.

"you sure your not a parasite type?" lavi asked. Sweat-drop appeared on his head.

"yeah im sure, im just hungry I haven't eaten in 3 days" I replied.

"3 days? How come you didn't stop at a restaurant for food" lenalee asked worried.

"because I was on the way here" I said as jerry called my name telling me my foods ready I got up, grabbed my food, sat back down and started to dig in when allen asked.

"can I have one of your dangos?" I shot a glare at him. He chuckled then patted my shoulder saying. "alright then, welcome to the black order".

**A/N: i hope you enjoyed this fanfic tell me what you think in reviews ^^  
**


	2. Chapter 2: the mission and bad memories

**A/N: i do not own dgray man katsura hoshino sama does also i do not own black cat's lullaby konoyo no uta.**

Chapter 2: the mission and bad memories

As I walked to komui's office, opening the door, being patted on the head by a red head. I heard the supervisor clear his throat as he was about to give us more details about our mission.

"your mission is located in france, there is a ball happening there that you have to attend because there are some signs that there may be innocence also a noah is there and I want you to investigate" komui stated.

"so a ball huh? That means corsets and mini skirts right?" lavi said with a grin. A blur that looked like a panda hit lavi's head sending him flying towards komui's desk causing papers to fall off. Then hearing someone mumble under his breath.

"you idiot"

"corsets yes but mini skirts no" komui replied as lavi got up, rubbing his head and saying,

"hmm...so yuri-chan do you want to be my dance partner for the ball?" he asked with this sparkle in his eye and hopeful at the same time.

_He wants me to be his dance partner? What is going through his head? Why would I want to be his his dance partner?. _"hmm...let me think about that...no thank you" I replied as a arrow that said "rejected x2" stabbing his head as allen asked me with this innocent smile on his face.

"sayuri-san would you be my dance partner?" he asked. _ How could I resist that adorable innocent face?_

"sure allen I dont want to dance with a perverted rabbit" I said as a arrow that said "perverted rabbit" stabbed his head. Allen's face looked more cheerful.

"be ready by this afternoon" komui said as I nodded walking out the door into the halls of the black order and in my room, closing my door as I sat down on the sofa looking up at the ceiling with this bad feeling. I got my stuff packed and walked out the door accompanied by allen and lavi.

~OoO~

We got on the train to france, it was a soothing ride that I could take a nap on the way. About to close my eyes I get bombarded by questions from a red head and allen.

"so what was the circus like yuri-chan? Lavi asked me.

"the circus? It was fun I enjoyed performing in front of people" I replied.

"really? What kind of stuff did you do?" allen asked curious.

"a lot of stuff" I replied not wanting to give details.

"like what?" lavi asked more curious to know.

I sighed _they're not going to let me sleep...guess i'll just go along._ "well I get to fly out of cannons,walk on rope,swing across the room,play with kiki the monkey and the elephant and lion" I explained.

"you get to fly out of cannon? What was it like? Was is hard to walk on the rop? And you got to play with a lion? And it did't try to eat you?" they said simultaneously.

I sighed again. _ They're asking way **too** many questions!...cant I fall asleep for once..._ "yes I got to fly out of a cannon it was amazing you could feel gravity trying to pull you back as you fly across the room and yes it was very hard to walk on thin rope it takes skill,time,balance and concentration also the lion never once tried to eat me because me and the lion get along very well" I explained hoping that was of their questions so I can sleep.

"wow! Thats amazing yuri-chan no wonder your so skilled when it comes to fighting" lavi said amazed by how skilled I was.

"so yuri-san what made you become an exorcist for the black order?" allen asked. My eyes narrowed giving a somewhat pained expression as I clenched my fist. That was a topic that I didn't want to talk about because it brings back such painful memories of that night.

"yuri-san?" allen asked as he looked at my face and saw that I was somewhat sad. "i'm sorry did I bring back sad memories? He apologized.

"no it's alright allen you dont have to apologize...i became an exorcist after the night me and some other people got attacked by akuma's and I saw my closest friend turn to dust right in front of me...i was the only one brave enough at that time to fight off the akuma's so I could protect someone important to me as well as the circus that I was raised in. then out of nowhere the scythe appeared in my hands I started to feel the urge to kill flow thru my body and just to attack when there was no longer any akuma's in sight I regained consciousness having no clue as to what just happened" I explained looking at the window.

"wow I didn't know you had a horrible past yuri-san" allen said sounding sad.

"yuri-chan if you ever need someone for comfort im always here" lavi said offering a hug.

"no thanks i'm fine" I replied as a arrow that said "rejected x3" stabbing his head.

"well if you ever need anything you have us, lenalee, reever, komui and kanda" allen reassured me.

"kanda? But he never seems like he cares and he's always in a bad mood" I said sweat-drop appearing over allen's head.

"uh heh...i'm sure he care's even though he doesn't show it" allen tried explaining.

"hmm...well i'm going to take a nap so dont wake me up unless we're at france or something bad happens" I said closing my eyes driftin into sleep.

~OoO~

I woke up seeing that we arrived at france. Both lavi and allen get out of the train with this look that said "wow!" I followed them out of the train and started to look around to where we can stay while we're here. After looking around not finding a decent place to stay a young beautiful lady with auburn hair that reached the middle of her back asked me.

"are you travelers?"

"yeah we are" I replied.

"perhaps you would like to stay at my place while your here, the hotels are rather expensive" she asked me.

"oh that would be great hold on leme tell my friends" I replied. "hey guys this lady-" I called out but got i interrupted.

"call me sandra" she said.

"miss sandra is willing to let us stay at her place for a while what do you say?" I called out.

"huh? Oh really thats great what do you think lavi?" allen smiled but then turned to lavi. "lavi? Oh great here we go again"

"s-strike! Dude she's totally cute!" lavi yelled as his eyes turned into a heart.

I sighed. _What is it with him and cute girls? _ "come on lavi lets go" I said grabbing his hand, dragging him while me and allen followed miss sandra to her house. Finally arriving to the house, she opens the door, we go inside. _Whoa her house is amazing the inside looks just like a palace it was like a dream. _

"please make yourself at home" sandra smiled. I thew lavi at the couch, he didn't flench or move it was like he was frozen.

"um allen is lavi alright?" I asked not that I was worried.

"yeah he'll be fine he's probably still in shock from seeing how beautiful miss sandra was" allen explained.

~inner workings of lavi's mind~

_oh man miss sandra was really gorgeous her very being and soul was speaking to me. Every detail of her body was beautiful! Her long auburn hair flowing from left to right as she moved, her light blue eyes looking at me, her thin red lips, her beautiful dress that looked like it was made out of fine material, the coloring of the dress that contrasted really well with her eyes and hair it was like a dream come true!_

~back to reality~

As I was eating my meat bun I looked over to lavi who was still frozen. I sighed throwing a meat bun at him to see if he would move but it failed he still was frozen. _Geez's he's been frozen for 40 minutes this is starting to make me worry_. I walked over to the frozen rabbit and slap him as hard as I can to wake him up. He finally moves.

"huh? What happened?" lavi said recovering from being frozen.

"you seriously dont remember?" I asked.

"nope" lavi replied.

"you were frozen for 40 minutes cause you saw how beautiful miss sandra was" I explained. Lavi was clueless.

"really?" lavi asked tilting his head to the right.

"yeah and you wouldn't move for a while thats why I had to slap you" I explained and miss sandra came in.

"you travelers look tired i've prepared a room for you, there is only one room so you have to share" sandra said.

"oh thats fine miss sandra" I said. "oh we should introduce ourselves my name is sayuri anko"

"name's lavi thanks for letting us stay at your place" lavi grinned.

"i'm allen walker" allen smiled.

"it's nice to meet you and I dont mind you staying here I enjoy having company...oh! Perhaps you came for the ball tomorrow?" sandra asked.

"yes we are" I replied.

"do you have the proper clothes?" sandra asked us. Sweat-drops appeared over our heads.

"um no we dont" I replied rubbing my head.

"oh thats not a problem I have extra dresses that should fit you and the boys could try on some of the suits that my brother has" sandra offered.

"thats great" I smiled.

"well its getting late your room is over there" she said pointing to the left of the bathroom. "if you need anything my room is across from yours" she smiled heading towards her room.

~OoO~

I lied down on my bed staring at ceiling unable to sleep. I quietly got up and went outside to the balcony in the cold evening of the night. Looking up at the moon I start singing a lullaby very quietly.

"sing a song onto the world

rising high the clouds unfurl

fan the flames into the past

here now our lives will last

we'll never know the times of pain

fall down fall down falls the rain

my life won't be plain"

when I heard the door open behind me, looking to see who opened the door my muscles relaxed when I realize it was just allen.

"oh allen what are you doing out here?" I asked.

"couldn't sleep and I had a feeling you were still awake so I wanted to talk to you" allen smiled.

"heh so whats up allen?" I asked.

"oh there's nothing wrong but it looks like you need to talk so I should be asking you the same thing" allen asked leaning on the wall next to me.

"hmm.. oh nothing really I just came out to look at the stars and the moon" I said giving a fake smile.

"come on be honest I noticed you were awake while we were asleep, you can tell me" allen said serious.

"it's just I have this bad feeling like something horrible is going to happen tomorrow also the memories of that night keep flashing thru my head" I explained when I get embraced by a hug. I felt my body temperature rise. "a-allen?" I stuttered still shocked from the hug.

"dont worry about it, if anything happens me and lavi will take care of it also about your memories of that night..just dont think about it or keep the people that you care about in your heart it'll make you a stronger person trust me thats what I did and it made me a stronger person" allen smiled.

"alright if you say so..." I said still thinking something is going to happen tomorrow.

"now get some sleep we have to be ready tomorrow" he smiled heading back to his bed I followed him back inside and collapsed onto my bed, falling asleep.

~The next day~

It was morning I was woken up from the sounds of very loud voices.

"come on yuri-chan wake up lets go exploring while we have time"' the cheerful voice told.

"come on lavi let her sleep" the young male voice said. _So it was lavi trying to wake me up...why cant he leave me alone I just want to sleep! At least allen's on my side._ Lavi starts shaking me saying,

"yuri-chan get up and explore france with me" I grabbed his wrist, got up and gave him a death glare.

"just to let you know i'm not a morning person especially when I get woken up" tightening my grip on his wrist.

"itai...eh i'm sorry I wont do it again but please explore france with me" lavi begged. I sighed letting go of his wrist and getting some clothes out of my bag, heading towards the bathroom.

"fine ill go!" I hissed.

"where you going?" lavi asked grabbing my arm. I shot another death glare at him.

"i'm going to change so let go of my arm before I chop off it" I snarled. With that he quickly released my arm. Before I closed the door behind me I heard allen tell lavi.

"next time dont wake her up and just let her sleep"

I look at the mirror and think. _Wow is that really me? I look horrible. _I brushed my hair putting a crescent moon hair clip on my bangs then applied some eyeliner so that it looks like im awake. I grabbed a dark blue tank top and a light blue mini skirt and put it on and grabbed my stockings and slipped it on as I headed out the door being accompanied by allen and the rabbit. They look at with a expression that says "whoa she look really cute!" I sighed and said.

"what? Lets go already"

they snap back to reality and followed me out the door before I closed it. Miss sandra told us to be back in 50 minutes or an hour so we can get ready for today's event and with that we headed out.

"so allen, lavi what are going to do today?" I asked them not getting an answer so I turned to them and see they're staring at a sign. So I tried to get their attention again. "hello? Allen, lavi what are we doing today?" they turn back to me with this huge grin. _ Oh geez what could they be thinking?. _

"there's going to be a circus performance in a few minutes and they need some help" allen said smiling.

"leme guess you want me to ask if I can help?" I sighed.

"bingo!" lavi said cheerfully.

"alright I guess i'll go help out" I gave a semi-smile.

"really?" allen said getting excited.

"yeah plus it's been awhile since I done that" I replied as we walked over to the tent and I froze.

"whats wrong?" lavi asked.

"this..is the circus I was raised in" I replied.

"great then you know the ring leader" allen smiled.

"yeah the ring leaders my dad ….well lets go inside" I said walking in. " hello? Dad you here?" I yelled out when a man came out.

"oh it's you yuri-chan what are you doing here? And who are these fellows" he asked.

"we're here on a mission and these are my friends lavi" I said pointing to the red head. "and allen walker" pointing to the white hair boy.

"well it's nice meeting you two boys, anything special you request?" he asked.

"uh yeah I was wondering if I can help out with the performance cause these two want to see me perform" I explained.

"oh of course you can help out we're a little short on people today" he smiled.

"alright...by the way where's ken?" I asked looking around.

"he wont be here today he has important family business" he replied. "get dress into your outfit yuri-chan and you boys can have back stage passess" he smiled.

"you still have my circus outfit?" I asked.

"yup sure do I always keep it just case" he smiled.

"alright..hope you guys enjoy the show" I said as I walked into the changing room with a smile.

Lavi's pov:

"allen did yuri-chan just smile?" I asked trying to figure out what just happened.

"yeah she did" allen shocked more than I am.

"you boys haven't seen her smile before?" he asked.

"no not once" allen replied.

"well she enjoys performing and she takes it very seriously" he said. "well you boys go watch from backstage the shows about to start" with that me and allen watch from backstage.

"ladies and gentleman welcome to our show. Today we have a special guest returning to us for today I introduce you to sayuri" he yelled out as I saw yuri-chan come out balancing on a large ball. I see her wearing a white mask that reminds me of allen's crown clown mask and has a genie gem on her for head and a clip on earring of a crescent moon and a tube top shirt that clings to her stomach showing a crescent moon gem on her belly and a semi short skirt thats pleaded and purple socks with white star patters and shoes that has black laces wrapping around her leg also she has attached sleeves. _Whoa she looks really cute in that outfit! I just wanna go out there and hug her and keep her all to myself. _Then allen's voice pierced through my mental ramblings.

"whoa!" I heard allen say. I turned towards him and said.

"shh.."

"now for todays show she'll be shooting out a cannon, land on the elephant jump up onto to the rope then walk to the end of that pole while juggling multiple balls with our little friend kiki then she's going to jump down land perfectly on the lion with her hands" he told the crowd. "you ready yuri-chan" he asked her.

"you bet!" she said crawling into the cannon.

"alright on the count of 3 fire the cannon...1...2...3 fire!" he yelled. And out came yuri curled into a ball slowly uncurling herself she gracefully spins and twist in multiple directions, now landing on the elephant with one foot. _ Wow that was amazing! _She turn towards us giving us a smile then turning back to the crowd as the elephants trunk lifts she softly grabs it letting it left her up in the air as she lands on the first pole along with kiki as she grabs the balls she starts juggling one then two then three suddenly she has a lot in hands moving at fast speed. She begins to walk on the very thin rope carefully not once loosing her balance she then arrives at the last poll giving the balls to kiki, suddenly swoops down at the lion landing on her hands she removes one arm now balancing with one arm on the lion, it goes on its back legs getting higher and she's still on the lion. Now it goes back on all fours as she lifts herself up then landing on her feet bowing out to the crowd.

"and thats it for today how about a round of applause for sayuri" he said as the crowd starts clapping then me and allen joins in the clapping. She turns to us and smiles then turns back to the crow. As the crowd leaves she sits down on the lion and it walks over to us and she smiles saying.

"did you guys enjoy it?"

"it was amazing! You have such talent!" allen said excited. She giggles and says.

"glad you like it ...oh while we're here why not pet the lion"

"you sure its safe?" allen asked.

"of course len would never hurt my friends he knows you guys are with me so dont worry he wont you...isn't that right len? Your a good boy I missed you so much!" she said then nuzzling the lion._ Whoa yuri-chan is actually happy for once this is so strange but to be honest she's cute when she smiles. _

"allen you pet the len first" I said being cautious. Allen goes ahead and pets the lion and nothing happens. _ Ok it's safe. _I go up to pet len and lean closer to the sayuri but suddenly it bites off my headband. I freak out. "yuri-chan I thought you said len wouldn't hurt us?"

"oh...i forgot to mention he's protective of me and probably sensed that you were going to be all flirtatious on me...good boy len!" she pointed out as she giggled.

"oh I see...well your sure being really cheerful and happy right now" I grinned.

"well get use to it for now cuz your only seeing it once" she said teasingly. "well I go change back and we'll head back to miss sandra's place" she said walking back to the changing room. 15 minutes later. She walks out.

Noraml pov:

As we head back to miss sandra's house she greets us back with a smile, grabbed my hand as we headed towards her room she says.

"you boys wait outside i'm going to get yuri-san ready" as we walked inside the room and smiled at me.

"i found the perfect dress for you" as I took off my tank top and skirt she helps me put on a corset. We heard chattering from outside.

"man those boys are loud" I complained as miss sandra only giggled.

"i'm sure they're just excited to see you in the dress cause your going to look absolutely beautiful" she smiled. I just sighed as I heard the door nob twisting and turning before the door opened I hear.

"lets go see how yuri-chans doing"

"no we should wait she's probably still changing" as the door flew open I saw both boys blush really bad as they saw me in the midst of tightening the laces on my corset. Annoyed as ever I grabbed a stiletto shoe and thew at them yelling.

"GET THE HELL OUT!" as allen dodged it, hitting lavi in the head and they rush out the door before the door closes behind them I heard allen say.

"i told you lavi now yuri-san is mad at us"

I sighed "those boys just dont know how to leave me alone" as miss sandra finishing tightening the laces she says.

"oh i'm sure they just want to see you in the dress" she smiled.

"yeah I guess" I sighed.

"also those boys seem to have a thing for you what do you think about them?" she grinned.

"eh? uh...allen's pretty cute and lavi I guess I should admit is cute but I have a boy friend so there's not any choice for me is there?" I replied sweat-drop appeared on my head.

"hmmm thats true...so tell me whats he like?" sandra asked in a very curious voice.

"huh? Oh he's pretty cool and he's hot, he has the Portuguese look to him he's also french so he says words to me in french, he has blonde hair and dark blue eyes. And he's really, supportive" I said smiling as I thought about him.

"wow he sounds like a really good person im glad you found someone" she smiled.

I got into the silky dark blue dress and it's sleeves had frills at the end also at the dress and on the collar. I walk out and see allen and lavi in suits. I raise one eyebrow.

"wow I have to admit you guys look good in that" I said smiling for a slip second. _ Allen looks hot in suit and lavi looks ok_ lavi grins and says.

"but I look way cooler then allen right?"

"nah allen looks way better then you lavi and when I say better I mean hotter" I said going over to allen putting my arm on his shoulder ignoring an arrow that says "dissed x2" stabbing lavi's head. Allen looked rather surprised and smiled which made him look hot and cute.

"really? You actually think that?" allen said blushing.

"of course and I mean every word" I replied as miss sandra comes out in her black and white dress saying.

"shall we leave then?"

"yeah" I replied.

~OoO~

We arrive at the ball where there's tone of people when allen taps me on the shoulder smiling then says.

"shall we dance?"

"alright" I said grabbing his hand and started dancing. I heard a familiar voice and look over to the red head who was flirting with a random girl.

"hey there cutie care to dance?" he said in a flirtatious voice as he grabbed the girls hand and puts his other arm around her waist then looking over me and allen with this grin. I raised one eye brow and ask allen.

"uh allen what is lavi doing?"

"honestly I have no clue" allen replied.

"i think that idiot is trying to get me jealous" I sighed "baka him flirting with another girl wont effect me" I said turning back to allen, we bump into two people one looked really familiar and the other had dark tan skin along with purple hair and gold eyes she looked really beautiful.

"oh i'm sorry I didn't mean...what the? Ken what are you doing here?" I said as my eyes go toward the girl.

"oh yuri-chan long time no see...i'm here for family business since my parents are royalty I have to intend the ball. But what are you doing here?" ken asks. As the girl leans on him a little bit starring at me.

"we're here for a mission" I said smiling and feeling the corner of my lip twitch as I saw her lean closer on him and hear her ask.

"ken who is this young lady?"

"oh this is my girlfriend sayuri...uh...yuri-chan this is lulu-" he said as he gets stabbed in the stomach, I felt my arm twitch suddenly I hear lavi say.

"strike! She's totally my type...wait she's a noah!" I felt my eye twitch at what lavi just said. _ She's a noah? And just stab ken..wait she looks familiar. _My finger twitches as I remembered that night and sees a person standing in those scenes. Suddenly the urge to kill rushes thru my veins and blood as I saw ken turn to dust right before my eyes. _He got shot with the-._ My eyes narrow unable to think then loosing all sense going on a rampage bringing my scythe out. Throwing it in the air shouting.

"KUROSTUKI ACTIVATE!" as I start slashing away at the akuma's and the noah but she keeps dodging me when allen and lavi holds me they try to tell me.

"yuri-chan calm down lets think of a plan" allen said but unable to think I glare at them pushing them away from and down to the ground, continue to slash away but keeps missing. The noah suddenly turns into a cat then changing back suddenly behind me about to stab my shoulder I turn and barely dodging still getting stabbed on the shoulder unable to feel pain I continue to slash at her but suddenly she disappears. Still unable to think I turn to allen and lavi about to slash at them I get slapped by allen saying.

"snap out of it yuri-chan" my mind starts to clear I can start to feel pain in my shoulder I grab my arm and ask.

"g-guys what just happened?"

"you want a rampage after seeing ken turn to dust and almost tried to kills us" lavi explained.

"oh im sorry..i couldn't...it was like something took over me...but I couldn't-" I tried to say.

"it's alright yuri-san everything is alright now so dont worry" allen said looking at me with this serious expression.

"you look depressed i'm right here if you need some comfort" lavi said opening his arms.

"no thanks" I said as I walked over to allen and lean on him a little. He suddenly blushes while lavi looks shocked.

"y-yuri-chan?" allen ask still blushing.

"quite I wanna stay like this for a while" I said leaning on his chest.

**A/N: i hope you enjoyed this chapter goes i sure did enjoying making it. so tell me what you think in reviews**


	3. Chapter 3:alone

**A/N: i do not own dgray man katsura hoshina owns this awesome series. **

Chapter 3: Alone

As I leaned on Allen not wanting to talk talk, he blushed, lavi was in shock.

"y-yuri-san? Are you ok? He asked unsure what to do in this situation.

"i said be quite..." I told him, as I heard lavi say something.

"we should head back since we're all tired" lavi pointed out.

"that's a good idea. Can you carry her lavi?" Allen asked lavi.

"sure ill be glad-" he replied but got cut off.

"no! You carry me Allen I don't want to be carried by the rabbit" I interrupted, clenching Allen's shirt in my hand.

"why do you want him to carry instead of me? Do you hate me or something?" he asked.

"no I don't hate you lavi...i just want to be carried by Allen that's all" I said looking at lavi, trying not to show my pained expression. He saw how sad I was and smiled.

"alright Allen can carry you but next time something like this happens let me carry you okay? He said.

I nodded as Allen picked me up, placed me on his back and started walking.

"thank you Allen" I whispered.

"no problem" he smiled.

~oOo~

we arrive at miss Sandra's house as she opens the door looking worried and asks.

"miss sayuri? What happened to her?"

"lets just say it was a bad night" Allen replied.

"oh ok...well ill take her in the room and bandage her wounds" Sandra said taking me to the room, setting me down on the bed and started to bandaging my wounds. When she was done wrapping me in bandages she got up and walked out the door without another word, closing the door softly behind her.

Lavi's pov:

I saw miss Sandra take yuri-chan into the room, I turned to Allen.

"Allen why do you think there was a Noah at the ball and why ken was involved?"

I asked.

"I'm not sure maybe he had innocence and the earl probably thought it was the heart" he suggested.

"hmm we would have to discuss this with komui he might something" I said.

"that's true he did say there was innocence near by" Allen replied.

I began to think about the possible solutions. Then I hear a sound of a door opening, I look over to see who it was and I see miss Sandra who had a worried expression

"her physical wounds will heal in time but her emotional pain will be hard to recover from" she told us. Both me and Allen were shocked, I was worried. _ It'll take time for her to recover from her emotional pain...hmm what should I do?_ I began to think of how I can help her when miss Sandra said.

"i think she needs some time alone"

"then we'll sleep in the living room. You alright with that Allen?" I suggested.

"yeah I'm fine with that" he replied.

~oOo~

the dark cold night, I looked up at the ceiling thinking if yuri-chan was alright or if she needed someone to comfort her. _ If I asked her she would probably reject my offer to comfort her or say she wants Allen to comfort her...oh well...I'll think of something._ I closed my eyes so I wont have to worry about.

"_hmmm what is that sound?" I asked myself as I got closer to the sound. "crying? Someone's crying...wait isn't that yuri-chan's room?" I said opening the door and see her crying so I go inside whats this feeling? It's like her heart is crying... "yuri-san?"._

I suddenly wake up and found myself starring at the window.

_Was that a dream or was she really crying? I have to check. _

_ I walked over to the room, open the door and see her sitting on the bed starring outside._ So I walked over to her.

"yuri-chan?" I asked; as I move her slightly, shocked at her expression. _Her eyes they...they have no emotion they're blank. _Seeing her look so broken inside I held her tightly in my arms as I felt her move slightly and found her leaning against my arm asleep. I fall asleep holding onto her before I close my eyes I felt her grab my shirt, then closed my eyes.

~oOo~

I woke up only to miss Sandra starring at me with this very angry expression. I gave her a confused look that only made her more furious.

"put miss sayuri down I need to talk to you" she told me. I put yuri-chan down without waking her up, suddenly I felt my ear being pulled towards the living room and miss Sandra started to yell at me very quietly.

"what exactly do you think your doing?"

"eh?" I said tilting my head slightly. Miss Sandra looked more furious and stepped on my foot.

"itai!...why did you do that?" I asked holding my foot.

"you know what I mean... I told you specifically to leave miss sayuri alone cause she need time to herself and yet I found you in the room holding her!" she yelled.

"but-" I started to say in my defense but she cut me off with her psychotic whispering yelling.

"don't but me I told you to let her be and you even suggested to sleep in here. Yet I find you in the room" she yelled. I was about to explain when I heard someone woke up I looked over to see Allen who just woke up.

"what's going on? I'm hungry...where's the food? Miss Sandra?" Allen asked rubbing his eyes.

"urusai!" she hissed.

"ehhhhh!" Allen said. I looked over at Allen who was a small rabbit trapped in a corner by Sandra.

"miss Sandra calm-" I started but got cut off by her yelling again.

"and you be quiet! I'm not done with you" she yelled at me.

"eh?" I said, tilting my head to the side. "but I can explain" I started.

"miss Sandra let him explain i'm sure he has a non- perverted reason for being in the room when yuri-san was vulnerable to resist" he said they both starred at me. _Yes allen's on my side...wait non perverted reason? ….never mind._ I began to explain.

"last night I had a dream that I heard someone crying so I went to where I heard it and came across the room yuri was in and I opened the door, suddenly I felt this feeling like her heart was crying. After that I woke up and I wanted to check her on and I found her still sitting on the bed looking outside, so I decided to hug her then she moved and fell asleep and I didn't want to wake her up so I fell asleep like that"

"right..." Sandra said still starring at me.

"it's the truth!" I said; when the phone rang.

"hello Sandra speaking" she answered.

"hi is lavi or Allen in the house?" a voice asked.

"yeah hold on" she said passing the phone to Allen.

"hello?" Allen answered.

"hi Allen it's komui how the mission go you find any innocence?" he asked.

"no but something strange happened we'll tell you when we get back" Allen explained.

"okay get back soon as you can I have important matters to discuss" komui said.

"alright" Allen said hanging the phone up.

"Allen what did komui want?" I asked.

"he wanted us to head back cause he had important matters to discuss with us" Allen replied.

"you leaving already?" Sandra asked.

"yeah...ill go get yuri and carry her" Allen said.

"but I want to carry her please Allen" I begged.

"fine lets go" Allen said. I went inside the room to get yuri and picked her up as we left for the train.

~oOo~

we arrive back at the order greeted back by lenalee who seemed worried.

"what happened to you yuri-san?" she asked.

"a Noah attacked us and..." Allen started.

"and one of the people that got killed was her boyfriend" I finished allen's sentence, clenching my fist.

"oh that's horrible...well I'll take her to her room. You guys go to my brothers office" lenalee said grabbing yuri-chan taking her to the room, I watched as they left when I felt a top on my shoulder I looked over to who tapped my shoulder it was Allen.

"don't worry shell be fine lets head over to komui's office" he told me with a smile but I could tell he was still worried.

"alright" I said; as we walked down the hall of the black order.

"poor sayuri-san ever since she discovered she had innocence bad things happened to her" Allen said worried.

"yeah if there was only something we can do" I agreed.

"i have an idea" he smiled.

"what might that be?" I asked, tilting my head to the side.

"after we're done talking to komui lets go to yuri-chan's room and cheer her up somehow" he explained.

"but you heard Sandra it'll take her time to recover from the emotional wounds" I pointed out.

"but that doesn't mean we cant try" Allen smiled.

"good point let's try our best to try to cheer her up" I smiled back.

**A/N: i hope you enjoyed this fanfic.**

**zack fair: i did.**

**me:how did you get here i thought you died?**

**zack: thats so mean.**

**allen:any one up for poker? *evil chuckles***

**lavi: uh-oh allen turned black.**

**me: whats happening here i'm confused .**

**cloud: review please.  
**


	4. Chapter 4:surprise cheer up

**A/N: i do not own dgray man katsura sama owns this awesome series.**

Chapter 4: surprise cheer up

we arrived at komui's office and opened the door.

"glad you made it back safely. Now what's this strange happening you were going to tell me about" komui asked.

"right...well we went to the ball everything was normal then we saw a Noah..." I started, narrowed my eyes I looked down at the ground.

"and? What happened?" komui asked.

"and for some reason...the Noah was with someone yuri-san know very well which was her boyfriend ken who got stabbed by the Noah and then died from the akuma virus" Allen continued.

"after that she just went on a rampage killing every akuma and almost us but when we got back to the place we were staying at she was in a emotional pain that may take her a while to recover from" I explained.

"so we were wondering why her friend would be involved in this all we knew was that he was there for family business but why would a Noah happen to choose him?" Allen asked.

"hmm that is indeed strange im not sure how to help but I'll look into it and if I find something ill let you know" komui said pushing his glasses and started to think.

"thank you komui" I said; as we walked out the door.

"now onto cheering up yuri-san" Allen smiled.

We walked the halls reaching to the door. As Allen was about to open the door I grabbed the door knob first.

"i think I should be the one to cheer her up" I said starring at Allen who was starring back at me.

"no I should she seems more comfortable with me then with you" Allen said; as a arrow stabbed my heart.

"ow that was hurtful Allen...but I think she rather have me cheer her up" I stated.

"what makes you think that? She's obviously is more comfortable around me" he pointed out.

"yeah but I can make everyone happy and I bet I can make her happy too!" I pointed out.

"well then go ahead and try" Allen smiled. I open the door and see yuri-chan sitting down on the bed starring outside outside. So I make my first attempt to cheer her up.

"yuri-chan cheer up would you it's not the end of the world yet and even if your boyfriend died you still have us your friends we're like a family" I told her. She still stares outside the window. _Did it work? Never mind she she still the same way... okay I'm gonna try again. _"yuri-" I started but got cut off by Allen.

"yuri-san I know I said we would handle everything but I didn't expect that to happen. I'm sure ken wants you to be happy and enjoy life while your still alive. So cheer up okay" Allen interrupted. She moves a little bit hugging Allen and clenched his shirt in her hands. _Ehhh? I'm I not that good at cheering people up? I try and she doesn't move or any sort of response. But Allen says something she hugs him? _Allen grins my way. _ He's probably thinking I told you lavi...damn it! My turn again._

"hey yuri-chan I know this was a shock for you especially when it was in front of you and we'll do everything we can do to help also komui is looking at some info that might help so cheer up" I told her. _Did I just say that her boyfriend died in front of her?... damn it! I did now she's gonna remember...damn it! Im such a idiot! _She clenched allen's shirt tighter.

"your not cheering her up you just made it worst" Allen told me, rubbing yuri-chan's back in small circus.

"i know that! …." I told Allen, grabbing yuri. "i know I'm a idiot so call me a stupid rabbit or whatever I just want you to cheer up!" I told her, as I kissed her. I felt a slight movement and the presence of her fist by my stomach.

"stupid perverted rabbit" she whispered before she punched my stomach.

"itai that hurt! I deserved it for making you remember but itai!" I said holding my stomach.

"oh yeah general sokalo said meet him in the training room training whenever your ready also komui said he has something for you. So go to either one" Allen told yuri.

Normal pov:

feeling a little bit happy but still sad I looked at Allen and lavi.

"can you guys come with me? I want my friends to be by me" I said looking down.

"of course!" lavi grinned.

"so where to first?" Allen asked smiling.

"i wanna see what komui has for me" I replied.

"then to komui's office!" lavi grinned as we headed out the door.

~oOo~

we arrive at komui's office and open the door. I see the supervisor sleeping so I sit down next to Allen as lavi went over to komui and whispered something in his ear. Suddenly I hear.

"LENALEE! how could you?" komui cried looking around for his sister. "eh? Where's lenalee?" he asked.

"she's not In here supervisor" I answered; he looked over to who answered his question and suddenly he sees me and smiles.

"I'm glad you came. Yuri-san how are feeling I heard what happened that was terrible" komui said.

"I'm still a little sad but I'm okay now thanks to these two they managed to cheer up" I replied gesturing to allen and lavi. As they smiled when I said they cheered me up.

"well that's good to hear, now I have a surprise for you" he said grabbing something from his desk and pulled out a mask. I smiled at what was in the hand. "your father asked me to give this to you because he knows he wont be able to see you anymore also I give you permission to wear it during battles" komui smiled giving me the mask.

"thank you supervisor" I smiled back.

**A/N: i hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

**Edward elric: i sure did how about you al?**

**alphonse: yup i enjoyed it brother.**

**me: what the? what are you guys doing here? aren't you supposed to be in fma?**

**tyki: cant believe i lost to Allen again!**

**me:tyki? _ what are you doing here wait if your here then does that mean?**

**debbito: where's cross's pupil he still needs to pay off the debit!**

**jasdero: thats right he!**

**me:jasdero and debbito too whats going on? **

**road: review please  
**


End file.
